


Ich Królestwo

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami, chłopcy z One Direction się całują.</p>
<p>[OT5, yay!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Królestwo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if this isn't a kingdom (i don't know what is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547811) by [theviolonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist). 



1.

Zaczyna się to od Harry’ego i Louisa (oczywiście, że tak).  
Mają dzień wolnego i wszyscy znajdują się w kuchni Harry’ego i Louisa. Ktoś pewnie mógłby powiedzieć coś o ich współzależności, albo o przypalającym się na patelni bekonie, ale nikt o tym nie wspomina, a oni są szczęśliwi. Nie w ten obezwładniający sposób, jak podczas występów, z adrenaliną wypełniającą ich żyły; to ciche, poranne szczęście, którego uczą się powoli, dorastając.  
Zayn jest jak zwykle na wpół przytomny, zwinięty na jednym z foteli.  
— Przynajmniej nie chrapie — oznajmił filozoficznie Niall nieco wcześniej.  
Chrapanie Zayna’a jest kompletnie nie do wytrzymania.  
Niall jest owinięty wokół pleców Liama i pochłania ilości jedzenia, które przekraczają możliwości normalnego człowieka. Zwykły poranek w domu One Direction — okej, apartament Harry’ego i Louisa nie jest w zasadzie ich domem, ale mógłby nim być, biorąc pod uwagę, jak dużo czasu tutaj spędzają.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz z tą patelnią, Hazza? — jęczy Louis ze swojego miejsca przy stole, trzymając głowę na ramionach. — Żądam jedzenia.  
Louis nie ma takiego apetytu, jak Niall, ale potrzebuje porządnej ilości pożywienia i kawy, aby być całym — irytującym i nadpobudliwym — sobą. Harry jest ich kucharzem; kiedy Louis ostatnio gotował, niemal spalił całą kuchnię (i niestety, to nie jest żaden eufemizm). Zayn nudzi się w połowie i zamawia chińszczyznę na wynos. Liam spróbowały zrobić coś obrzydliwie zdrowego, a Niall zjada wszystko zanim zdąży do końca to ugotować.  
— Um — mówi Harry, próbując wymyślić jak wyjaśnić to, że rozproszyło go szczęście i przypalił bekon. A może tak naprawdę nie jest wcale dobrym kucharzem. — Ja…  
— Haroldzie — przerywa mu twardo Louis, stając tuż obok niego i wpatrując się w patelnię. — Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?  
Harry musi przygryźć policzek, aby się nie roześmiać: Louis wygląda na szczerze oburzonego.  
— To koniec naszej przyjaźni! — oznajmia, zdejmując bransoletkę z nadgarstka i rzucając ją na ziemię.  
Zayn budzi się na moment i otwiera jedno oko; stwierdza chyba jednak, że nie dzieje się nic ciekawego i zaraz zamyka je z powrotem.  
— Lou — śmieje się Harry, otaczając go ramionami w pasie. — Przepraszam, wybacz mi, wybacz!  
Louis zakłada ręce na piersi.  
— Nigdy — mówi twardo, ignorując prośby Harry’ego oraz próby przytulenia.  
Harry nie ma zamiaru pozwolić sobie na przegraną, więc sięga po ciężką broń: wsuwa palce pod koszulkę Louisa i zaczyna go łaskotać, na co ten zaczyna piszczeć.  
— Boże — jęczy Liam w swoje płatki. — Idźcie z tym gdzie indziej, co?  
— No, w bardziej prywatne miejsce — dodaje Niall.  
Louis milknie na chwilę, aby posłać im oburzone spojrzenie.  
— Jak śmiesz, Horan. To nie w naszym stylu.  
Niall tylko parska.  
Harry i Louis walczą jeszcze przez kilka minut, zanim się męczą — w końcu jest zbyt wcześnie na jakąkolwiek aktywność fizyczną. Harry zwija się w sobie, opierając czoło o tors Louisa; jego loki przykleiły się do spoconego czoła. Louis śmieje się, nie mogąc złapać tchu, a jego gardło wibruje.  
I sęk w tym, że im tutaj dobrze, naprawdę, cała piątka w kuchni, z czekającym szaleństwem za drzwiami, z wyłączonymi jeszcze przez kilka godzin kamerami. Są trochę bardziej powściągliwi, bardziej ludzcy — i czują się prawdziwsi, zbliżeni do siebie; złączeni ze sobą jak oczka w wełnianym swetrze, ciepli i barwni.  
— Kocham cię — mówi Harry cicho.  
Jest to trochę niespodziewane, ale Louis przyjmuje to, jakby dokładnie to chciał usłyszeć — i może tak jest, bo to ten rodzaj przyjaźni — i przeczesuje palcami loki Harry’ego.  
— Jasne, Loczku — odpowiada i Harry nie widzi jego uśmiechu, ale może to wyczuć. — Ja ciebie też.  
To nieco idealne — sposób w jaki Harry prostuje się i patrzy mu w oczy, i w jaki nachyla się, aby go pocałować, i oddycha, ponieważ to też ich przyjaźń; tak bliska, że waha się pomiędzy perfekcją, a anomalią.  
— O matko — jęczy Zayn z fotela, pocierając oczy. — Znów zachowujemy się gejowsko?  
Harry tylko zacieśnia uścisk na Louisie i chowa uśmiech w jego włosach.  
Oni rozumieją.

2.

— No dalej — mówi Harry nieco niewyraźnie. Powinien brzmieć przez to głupio, ale tak naprawdę brzmi leniwie i fajnie, co jest dokładnym opisem Stylesa.  
Zrozumienie jak on to robi, jest jednym z głównym celów życiowych Nialla. Niall nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w byciu fajnym.  
— Taa. — Niall wzrusza ramionami, ponieważ jest tym beztroskim, prawda? Palił zioło już wcześniej, gdy mieszkał w domu rodzinnym, ze swoimi kumplami i było nieźle.  
Nie wie, dlaczego teraz ma wrażenie, że palenie z Harrym siedzącym naprzeciwko niego na łóżku hotelowym w Amsterdamie, tak bardzo się od tego poprzedniego różni. Tak jest z tym zespołem; połowa tego, co robią, kurewsko go przeraża, a druga przychodzi z taką łatwością, jakby robił to przez całe życie.  
— Skąd je masz? — pyta, kaszląc po pierwszym zaciągnięciu.  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, a jego wzrok jest zamglony.  
— Mam przyjaciół — mówi i Niall znów wzrusza ramionami, czekając z oddechem, aż dym spłynie w dół jego gardła.  
Harry ma przyjaciół wszędzie.  
— Dobry towar — oznajmia, aby zapełnić ciszę.  
Co nie zmienia faktu, że towar jest dobry — tylko najlepsze dla Harry’ego Stylesa z One Direction.  
Nie mija dużo czasu, gdy zaczają czuć się rozluźnieni, chichocząc na siebie bez żadnego powodu. Niall nie wie, gdzie jest reszta chłopców. Jest całkiem pewien, że na początku wieczoru wiedział, ale potem zadecydowali, że pójdą pozwiedzać miasto, czy coś. Chce trochę, aby byli teraz z nimi w pokoju.  
— Następnym razem zrobimy to z resztą chłopaków, dobra? — pyta.  
Jego głos brzmi mu w uszach, jak dobiegające z daleka mamrotanie; jakby mówił to ktoś inny.  
— Dobra — odpowiada Harry, odchylając głowę do tyłu i machając dłonią i Niall ma wrażenie, że ma to oznaczać, iż Harry chce, aby Niall się zbliżył.  
Niall też tego chce, potrzebuje ludzkiego kontaktu niczym tlenu (ale to też jest coś, co jest częścią tego wszystkiego), więc podsuwa się bliżej i układa przy boku Harry’ego, wsuwając głowę pod jego brodę. Wypuszcza oddech, choć nawet nie wiedział, że go wstrzymuje. Czuje, jak Harry uśmiecha się nad nim i zaciąga się leniwie; mięśnie jego gardła pracują przy głowie Nialla. To fajne odczucie.  
— Chcesz trochę? — pyta Harry i normalnie Niall zażartowałby, ale jego umysł jest pusty i w jakiś sposób puchaty, więc tylko kiwa głową. Harry przesuwa się lekko, a głowa Nialla zsuwa się, aż leży na zgięciu jego łokcia. Jest zbyt ciężka; jakby nie należała do reszty jego ciała. Niall pozwala Harry’emu ją przechylić i zamyka oczy.  
— Hej — mruczy Harry z bliska i kiedy Niall uchyla powieki, Styles nachyla się nad nim, a jego oczy są leniwe i zamglone.  
Niall uśmiecha się.  
— Hej — mówi.  
Harry chichocze i jego głowa opada na jabłko Adama, co trochę boli, ale nie na tyle, aby Niall musiał narzekać. I jest warto, kiedy Harry wypuszcza gorącą chmurę dymu przy jego karku, która ślizga się za jego ucho i w dół ramiona.  
Niall mruczy, gdy ciepło przesuwa się po jego skórze.  
Harry śmieje się.  
— To całkiem kurewsko niesamowite, nie sądzisz? — pyta nieco bez sensu.  
Niall nie jest do końca pewien, co ma na myśli, ale mimo wszystko kiwa głową. W tej chwili wszystko w jego życiu jest niesamowite, jeśli miałby być szczery.  
Harry podaje mu skręta i Niall zaciąga się głęboko. Nie jest pewien, czy to instynkt, czy coś bardziej świadomego, każe mu zacisnąć dłoń na tyle szyi Harry’ego i przyciągnąć go bliżej. Harry wciąż chichocze, gdy Niall wydmuchuje dym w jego usta i nie trafia, a połowa dymu przesuwa się po jego policzku.  
Niall i tak przysuwa go bardziej, na co Harry mu pozwala; mruczy, gdy ich wargi się stykają, suche i miękkie (Liam ma zwyczaj wkładania pomadek ochronnych do każdej pary jeansów, jaką posiadają). Smakują jak dym i przyjaźń, jak opieranie się o siebie, dotyk ramion i gorąca skóra.  
Zasypiają.  
Tak znajduje ich reszta, gdy wraca późnym wieczorem stamtąd, gdziekolwiek byli (pewnie z imprezy, która według Harry’ego nie była wystarczająco hipsterska). Louis budzi ich, narzekając, że nic dla nich nie zostawili i Niall próbuje dyskretnie wytrzeć ślinę z twarzy, a kątem oka widzi jak Harry uśmiecha się do niego — tajemniczo i trochę intymnie. Niall odwzajemnia uśmiech. Zastanawia się, jakby wytłumaczył swoim przyjaciołom w domu, że czasami przyjaźń jest tak silna, że masz ochotę nachylić się i pocałować najlepszego kumpla, aby powiedzieć Dzień dobry, wczorajsza noc była świetna. Pewnie uznaliby to za dziwne.  
Ale wtedy Louis wskakuje na łóżko i Harry klnie i wybucha śmiechem. Zayn idzie w ślady Louisa, a Liam udaje, że robią coś niewłaściwego, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, ale w końcu też daje za wygraną i skacze, uważając jednak, aby nie zrobić im krzywdy. Kładą się razem; Harry obiecuje, że znajdzie im więcej zioła do wspólnego palenia i Niall zamyka oczy, myśląc leniwie coś pomiędzy tak i kocham cię.

3.

Gdybyś spróbował oznaczyć ich niepewności na mapie, znalazłaby się tam ogromna czarna plama dla Liama i Zayna. Louis jest szalony, olśniewający i pełen życia; Harry przyjmuje wszystkie wariacje w ich nowym życiu z leniwą gotowością; Niall bierze wszystko za jednym zamachem, lśniąc jak słońce.  
Liam i Zayn — cóż. Kochają to, co robią (kto by tego nie kochał?), ale cały ten koncept, gdy leżą w swoich łóżkach i powtarzają wszystko w swoich głowach, jest przerażający. Strach Liama jest praktyczny, prawie jak nerwica natręctw: zaparza herbatę i zwija skarpetki, dopóki nie poczuje się lepiej, czytając statystyki o tym, jak świetnie im idzie. Zayn przeważnie dużo pali.  
Nie zawsze jest łatwo, to wszystko. Czasami Liam zapomina na kilka dni, że powinien coś zjeść, ponieważ mają tyle do zrobienia i kto się wszystkim zajmie, jeśli nie on?  
— Laura to ogarnie — stwierdza Louis, odsuwając z oczu grzywkę, ale Liam ma wrażenie, że to niesprawiedliwe i tak, płacą jej za to, ale to i tak nie to samo.  
Więc Liam zapracowuje się, aż brakuje mu tchu i wszyscy z nich są zajęci, więc to nie wina chłopców, jeśli niczego nie zauważą. Liamowi to nie przeszkadza.  
Tyle, że Zayn zawsze ma dla niego batonik z proteinami — wyciąga go z kieszeni swoimi długimi palcami i podaje Liamowi razem z butelką wody. Posyła mu miękkie spojrzenie, które mówi, że rozumie. Nie prosi Liama, aby przestał.  
Tyle, że Zayn jest zawsze tuż za nim, pozwalając mu denerwować się i kontrolować wszystko, ale powstrzymując go przed postradaniem rozumu; zatrzymując go wtedy, gdy Liam naprawdę tego potrzebuje. I Liam — Liam nie wie, jak mu dziękować, więc tego nie robi. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Zayn wie, jak bardzo jest za niego wdzięczny. Za nich wszystkich.  
Dzisiaj jest jeden z tych dni. Mają pięć wywiadów jeden po drugim i czasu pomiędzy na tyle, aby móc odetchnąć, ale nie zawsze zjeść. Niall wrzuca w siebie chipsy, ale to Niall, więc to w porządku. Louisowi i Harry’emu udaje się zdobyć czekoladowe batoniki i napoje z maszyny, a Zayn podkrada trochę od Nialla, który chociaż raz mu na to pozwala, ale Liam stara się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie pytania, na które nie mogą odpowiadać i brakuje mu, kurwa jednego, i zaraz dostanie zawału.  
Niemal wyskakuje z własnej skóry, kiedy ktoś dotyka jego ramienia.  
— Liam.  
Liam odwraca się, łapiąc za pierś.  
Zayn przekrzywia głowę.  
— W porządku?  
Jego kciuk zatacza małe kółka na przedramieniu Liama. Wydaje się, że część napięcia z niego spływa; nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak bardzo tego potrzebował.  
— Tak, nic mi nie jest — mówi, osuwając się po ścianie na ziemię. Nagle czuje się tak bardzo zmęczony.  
Zayn siada obok niego.  
— Powinieneś coś zjeść — stwierdza, marszcząc brwi.  
— Nie trzeba — odpowiada Liam, a jego żołądek burczy głośno w tym samym momencie.  
Śmieją się; Zayn przesuwa się tak, że siedzą naprzeciwko siebie, dotykając się kolanami. Kobieta ubrana w elegancki garnitur posyła im dziwne spojrzenie, przechodząc obok nich. Liam posyła jej zmęczony uśmiech.  
— Masz. — Zayn podaje mu zielone jabłko, ulubione Liama. Jego serce pęcznieje tak szybko i mocno, że przez chwilę martwi się o inne organy. — Chcesz trochę czekolady? — pyta Zayn, grzebiąc w torbie. — Chyba gdzieś jakąś tutaj mam.  
— Nie, ja… — zaczyna z przyzwyczajenia, ale potem milknie, patrząc na czubek głowy Zayna, pochylonego nad torbą. To jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Nie musi udawać, że nic mu nie jest. — Właściwie to tak — stwierdza. — Jestem wygłodniały.  
Zayn spogląda na niego, a jego uśmiech jest oślepiający; tak szczery i niespodziewany, że Liam przez chwilę przestaje oddychać. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie, że przyjaźń może być czymś takim.  
— Dziękuję — dodaje.  
Uśmiech Zayna mięknie w kącikach ust i Liam nawet nie zastanawia się, gdy nachyla się, aby go pocałować; nie myśli o tym, że ktoś mógłby przejść obok i zrobić im zdjęcie. Nie myśli o innych skandalach, które mogłyby wyniknąć z tego prostego gestu. Wydaje się to takie naturalne — jakby to coś naprawiało. I w pewnym sensie — naprawdę tak jest.  
Nie trwa długo (ponieważ ktoś naprawdę mógłby to zobaczyć i zniszczyć ich kariery), ale i wcale nie musi. Dotyk ust Zayna jest jak delikatny wstrząs elektryczny; gładkie fale wiem, jak się czujesz oraz będzie dobrze. Liam czuje się spokojniej, prawie sennie. Kładzie głowę na obojczyku Zayna.  
— W porządku, skarbie?  
— Tak — mówi, ale tym razem mówi prawdę i Zayn chyba to rozumie, ponieważ nie naciska dalej, przesuwając palcami przez wystylizowane włosy Liama. Boże, Lou ich zamorduje.  
Liam jest naprawdę, naprawdę zmęczony, ale za dziesięć minut mają spotkanie i naprawdę musi przejrzeć te pytania. Palce Zayna są ciepłe i wygodne, a coś za jego oczami wibruje cicho i może — tak, jeśli tylko położy głowę na kolanach Zayna, ostrożnie, może uda mu się chwilę zdrzemnąć. Zayn go obudzi. Liam czuje się bezpiecznie, jak w gnieździe wypełnionym bawełną. Może sobie odpuścić.  
Kiedy budzi się dziesięć minut później, wciąż zaspany, ale czując się niezaprzeczalnie lepiej, Zayn uśmiecha się do niego ciepło, unosząc kącik ust.  
— Hej — mówi i powstrzymuje parsknięcie.  
— Co? — pyta Liam.  
Jest na tym etapie, gdzie przyzwyczaił się już do żartów, ale wciąż nie potrafi się przed nimi obronić, więc chłopcy (Louis, oczywiście) wybierają go na swoją ofiarę w jakichś dziewięćdziesięciu procentach. Nie przeszkadza mu to tak bardzo, jak powinno.  
— Przepraszam — mówi Zayn, chociaż wcale nie brzmi, jakby było mu przykro. — Nie mogłem ich powstrzymać.  
Wygląda na to, że chłopcy pomyśleli, iż narysowanie penisów na jego czole i policzkach będzie bardzo zabawne i dojrzałe.  
— Ty draniu — mówi, kiedy Louis przychodzi, aby zawołać ich na wywiad.  
— Dlaczego uważasz, że ja to zrobiłem? — krzyczy Louis.  
Liam nawet na to nie odpowiada, szturchając go tylko pomiędzy żebra. Zasługuje na to.  
(Zatrzymuje koc, który znalazł na swoich ramionach, kiedy się obudził i chowa w plecaku, używając go w samolocie do LA. Jest wygodny, miękki, puchaty i gruby na tyle, że śpi mu się lepiej niż normalnie. Nie mówi dziękuję. Oni wiedzą.)

4.

Zayn wibruje. Chciałby, aby istniało na to jakieś inne słowo, ale nie ma takiego — jego ciało to pole walki; chemia płynie w jego żyłach, gdy mechanicznym ruchem odsuwa spoconą grzywkę z oczu. Potyka się o stos kabli, gdy biegnie na tyły, niesiony grzmotem braw. Krzyki towarzyszą mu w środku, dzwoniąc w uszach. Jego praca jest naprawdę najlepsza na świecie.  
Dłoń chwyta go, pomagając mu utrzymać równowagę.  
— W porządku, stary? — pyta Louis. Jego palce są zaskakujące silnie; owinięte wokół ramienia Zayna i trzymające go w całości.  
— Tak, tak, tylko…  
Zayn opiera się o ścianę. Jego koszulka jest mokra od potu, klejąc się do jego torsu i pleców. Skóra swędzi go nieprzyjemnie.  
Czeka, aż ciepło z niego opadnie, jak zawsze, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie może przestać się trząść i wibrować nagromadzoną energią. To największy show, jaki zagrali do tej pory. To Madison jebany Garden. Zayn jest całkiem pewien, że życie nie może być lepsze niż to, większe niż to, ale ostatnimi czasy los często pokazuje mu, że się dużo myli.  
— Kurwa — wykrztusza, na ślepo szukając palców Louisa. — Madison Garden, kurwa, kurwa.  
Spogląda w górę i widzi, że Louis uśmiecha się, a na policzkach ma czerwone rumieńce. Jego czoło jest spocone i wydaje się być nieco mniej spokojniejszy, bujając się na piętach, co robi zawsze, gdy próbuje powstrzymać swoje podekscytowanie. Jest po prostu bardziej przyzwyczajony do nadpobudliwości, to wszystko.  
Zayn otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Louis zaskakuje go pocałunkiem. Jest gorący i tak samo przytłaczający, jak to, co dzieje się na zewnątrz; tak samo miażdżący, ale i naturalnie uspokajający, jakby jakaś część Zayna stwierdzała, że to jest dokładnie to. Zayn piszczy, zaskoczony przez sekundę. Wkrótce jednak akceptuje go, otwierając usta i daje z siebie wszystko, ściskając tył karku Louisa. Jego plecy uderzają o ścianę, gdy Louis go na nią popycha, a jego dłonie są ciepłe i silne na żebrach Zayna.  
Ich języki się dotykają i jest to gorące i nieporządne, i idealne; dokładnie to czego Zayn się nie spodziewał, ale z drugiej strony właśnie tak — bycie przyciśniętym do ściany z ramionami Louisa na jego plecach, nie pozwalającymi mu zsunąć się po niej w dół. Właśnie w tym są najlepsi, każdy z nich: trzymanie siebie przy zdrowych zmysłach, kiedy istnieje szansa, że poddadzą się szaleństwu. Wciąż jest to nowe. Wszystko.  
W końcu dyszą tylko w swoje usta, wypełniając ciszę ich ciepłem. Stykają się czołami, a ich skóra jest spocona i niemal chorobliwie ciepła.  
Zayn czuje, jak ucieka z niego napięcie, jakby Louis je z niego wycałował. Uśmiecha się przy jego ustach, ale jego wargi są ciężkie i wrażliwe; chce zasnąć na następne trzydzieści godzin. Madison Garden. Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebuje odpoczynku.  
— Czujesz się lepiej? — pyta Louis, wciąż gładząc tył jego karku.  
Dreszcz przechodzi przez ciało Zayna; nagłe zimno po opadającym podnieceniu, ciężkie i wypełniające każdy fragment jego kości.  
— Tak — mówi na wydechu. — O wiele. Skąd…  
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
— Znam cię — mówi. Nie ma chyba lepszej odpowiedzi; cała piątka pracuje nad tymi właśnie instynktami, które popychają ich ku wielkości, gdy karmią swoje ambicje i uspokajają lęki. — Okej — mówi Louis miękko. Jego oddech owiewa szyję Zayna, tworząc tam gęsią skórkę.  
Zayna ciekawi, czy Louis ma na myśli już jest okej czy moja robota tutaj jest skończona. Może być jedno z dwóch.  
Louis jest najbardziej niejasny z nich wszystkich. Najpotężniejszy i najbardziej skryty; z łatwością może złamać każdego kilkoma słowami, ale i sam może rozpaść się na kawałki w mgnieniu oka. Wszyscy krążą wokół niego, jakby był wielkim słońcem; Zayn nie wie, czy robią to, aby karmić się jego ciepłem, czy po to, aby go chronić.  
Louis otacza go ramionami, leniwie i blisko. Zayn go nie odpycha. Czasami robi to, gdy nie może znieść nadmiaru skóry i kiedy potrzebuje chwili dla siebie, ale zbliżyli się do siebie tak bardzo, że ostatnio woli być przytulony pomiędzy Niallem i Liamem od zwyczajowego siedzenia w samotności.  
Kiedy Louis w końcu go puszcza, przeczesując palcami jego włosy po raz ostatni, Zayn ma wrażenie, że jego kości zamieniły się w galaretkę. Potrzebuje drzemki i butelki wody, ale nie czuje się już, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć.  
Louis wciska dłonie do kieszeni i uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, zanim odchodzi.  
Zayn wyciąga paczkę papierosów.  
— Wychodzę na zewnątrz — mówi.  
Nie pyta, czy Louis chce iść. Propozycja wisi w powietrzu, gotowa do przyjęcia. Zayn jest dla niego jak otwarta książka — są dla siebie powieściami, cała piątka.  
— Jasne — odpowiada Louis.  
Następuje chwila ciszy, złamana jedynie metalicznym trzaskiem zapalniczki, gdy bucha małym, niebieskim płomieniem.  
Zayn zaciąga się. Waha się.  
— Dzięki — mówi w końcu.  
Oczy Louisa błyszczą. Kiwa głową i kiedy Zayn zamyka za sobą drzwi, słyszy jego oddalające się kroki.  
Zastanawia się, co musiał zrobić w poprzednim życiu, aby sobie na nich zasłużyć.  
Musiało to być całkiem spektakularne.

5.

Wszystko się porusza. Wszystko się porusza; Harry przebija się przez tłum ze spuszczoną głową, Zayn ma morderczy wyraz twarzy, Louis ma zaciśnięte po bokach pięści, jakby zaraz miał się złamać i kogoś uderzyć, a Liam zgubił but. Zgubił jebany but. Znowu. Może być jeszcze gorzej?  
Niall. Gdzie jest, kurwa, Niall?  
— Niall! — krzyczy Liam, ale jego głos tonie w hałasie. — Niall!  
Ktoś łapie go za ramię. Liam podskakuje, ogarnięty nagłym, przejmującym strachem, ale rozluźnia się nieco, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko Paul.  
— Gdzie jest Niall? — pyta.  
Paul, na którym zawsze można polegać, wskazuje gdzieś kilka stóp od niego.  
— Zaraz do niego dotrzemy — mówi, a jego głos jest silny i pewny w tym chaosie. — Po prostu rób, co mówię, okej?  
Znajdują go w końcu. Niall zwija się w sobie, próbując uciec od dłoni, które sięgają, aby dotknąć go, złapać. Boże, Liam nie wiedział, że sława może być taka straszna.  
Liam przesuwa się pod ramieniem Paula, gdy znajdują się wystarczająco blisko, ignorując niezadowolony jęk ochroniarza. Przytula do siebie Nialla, otaczając ramionami jego drżące barki, a krzyk robi się jeszcze głośniejszy.  
— Już dobrze, już dobrze — szepcze w jego włosy, ale kiedy Niall spogląda w górę, jego oczy są duże i przerażone. — Już dobrze — powtarza Liam, próbując nie wyglądać na tak spanikowanego, jak sam się czuje.  
Unosi głowę, próbując odnaleźć chłopców. Potyka się na kawałku żwiru i nagły, ostry ból rozchodzi się w po jego łydce.  
— Kurwa — mamrocze, krzywiąc się.  
Nie puszcza Nialla, nie przestając całować czubka jego głowy i przesuwać dłońmi po jego ramionami, trzymając się Paula tak blisko, jak to możliwe.  
— Już blisko — mówi, kiedy w końcu widzi drzwi ich hotelu. Niall tylko przyciska się do niego mocniej.  
Kiedy w końcu docierają na miejsce są wyczerpani i nie mogą złapać oddech. Opadają na ziemię, gdy tylko zamykają się za nimi drzwi, a krzyki na zewnątrz nieco cichną.  
— Kurwa — mówi Zayn.  
Harry przyciąga do siebie Louisa, otaczając go ramieniem i przytulając do siebie mocno.  
— To było chore — mówi, zamroczony.  
Zayn przysuwa się bliżej nich i Louis splata ze sobą ich palce.  
— Tak.  
Wszyscy są wstrząśnięci doświadczeniem, ale Niall najgorzej; nie przestaje pojękiwać, wciśnięty w tors Liama, jak potrzebujący kociak. Liam spogląda na niego z troską.  
— Już dobrze — powtarza niczym mantrę, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.  
Jęczenie w końcu cichnie i kiedy Niall w końcu unosi wzrok, drżenie również niknie.  
— Jesteś blady, jak ściana — oznajmia Louis i Liam czuje, jak ogarnia go obezwładniająca ulga.  
Niall oferuje mu słaby uśmiech. Serce Liama bije tak głośno, że ma wrażenie, że zaraz rozsadzi mu pierś. Całuje policzek Nialla, jego powieki i usta.  
— Nic ci nie jest — mówi, zarówno do siebie, jak i do innych.  
Niall zaciska uścisk na jego pasie.  
— Czy oni… Czy oni przytulają się bez nas? — słyszy głos Louisa i uśmiecha się. Zawsze potrafią sprawić, że się uśmiechnie.  
— Rozwalmy tę imprezę — mówi Harry i Liam słyszy jeszcze, jak Zayn mówi ty coś o tym wiesz, co? zanim znajdują się na nich; masa chłopięcych kończyn i drogiej biżuterii. Niall śmieje się, a jego oddech owiewa usta Liama. To najpiękniejsza rzecz poza faktem, że jego wargi są popękane i serio, Liam nie wkładał tych pomadek tylko dla żartu. Specjalnie wybrał jedną o smaku bekonu dla Nialla.  
— Dlaczego nie używasz pomadki? — pyta, marszcząc brwi.  
Wybuchają śmiechem. Liam przez pół sekundy udaje urażonego, ale zaraz się dołącza.  
— Kocham was — mówi w połowie, na tyle cicho, by mieć pewność, że go nie usłyszą.  
— To raczej oczywiste — oznajmia Louis.  
Śmieją się, aż bolą ich płuca, a Paul musi pozbierać ich z podłogi. Liam nie może powiedzieć, że to jedna z najlepszych nocy w jego życiu, ale tylko dlatego, że każdy kolejny dzień jest bardziej niezwykły od poprzedniego, od kiedy ich poznał i nigdy nie miał aż takiej pewności, że jeszcze wiele jest przed nim.

0.

Jest ósma rano i są spóźnieni. Liam byłby pewnie zmartwiony, gdyby nie zdarzało się to codziennie, od kiedy połączono ich w jeden zespół.  
W ciemności nakłada spodnie i rozsuwa zasłony w ostatniej chwili, potrząsając lekko ramieniem Zayna.  
— Zayn — mówi cicho. — Wstawaj.  
— Która godzina? — jęczy Zayn w poduszkę.  
Jego włosy sterczą we wszystkich kierunkach i Liam gładzi je, uśmiechając się lekko.  
— Szósta — mówi.  
Zayn wydaje z siebie dźwięk umierającego wieloryba, jak zawsze, gdy odpowiedź nie jest cyfrą powyżej dziesięciu.  
— Przykro mi — mówi Liam. — Wstawaj, dobra? Pójdę obudzić resztę.  
Zayn otwiera jedno oko, aby na niego spojrzeć.  
— Pomóc ci?  
— Nie, skarbie. Przygotuj się.  
— Świetnie — mamrocze Zayn.  
Wygląda na to, że znów odpływa, ale jest całkiem dobry w układaniu swoich włosów w rekordowym czasie, więc Liam mu ufa. W końcu powinien być już dorosły.  
Niall nie protestuje za bardzo, kiedy Liam go budzi, chociaż narzeka na kaca. Gdyby Liam był Louisem, powiedziałby coś w stylu „a nie mówiłem”. Ale Liam daje mu zamiast tego aspirynę i mówi, że na dole czeka jedzenie. To zawsze dobra zachęta.  
Harry i Louis śpią jak kłody, gdy Liam wchodzi do ich pokoju, owinięci wokół siebie. Za pierwszym razem Liam próbował ich od siebie odczepić, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe. To tak, jakby trzymali się siebie za cenę życia; ze splecionymi rękami i nogami. Nawet ich włosy mieszają się ze sobą na poduszce.  
— Czas wstawać — mówi Liam, przesuwając tyłem dłoni po ramieniu Louisa.  
— Już? — jęczy Harry.  
— Tak. Poradzicie sobie?  
Harry przeciera oczy, przyciągając Louisa, który opiera czoło na jego obojczyku.  
— Taa — mówi. — Obudziłeś resztę?  
Liam kiwa głową i kiedy wychodzi, są już prawie całkiem obudzeni, więc ma nadzieję, że tym razem wstaną z łóżka do czasu, gdy wróci z powrotem.  
Naprawdę chciałby móc zaparzyć ją sam, ale w te dni są zmuszeni żyć na herbacie ze Starbucksa. Nie, żeby była zła. Po prostu nie jest tak smaczna, jak herbata w domu. Amerykanie kompletnie nie rozumieją brytyjskiej herbaty. Na szczęście Liam przeprowadził małe śledztwo, zanim tutaj przyjechali i znalazł małą kafejkę, która przyrządza całkiem znośną herbatę.  
Całkiem znośna okazuje się idealna i kiedy Liam wychodzi, ma nie tylko stos papierowych kubków, ale też dwie torby bułek, których w ogóle nie planował kupować. No cóż. Zamożność to zaoferowanie przyjaciołom śniadania przed długim dniem pracy, prawda?  
Chłopcy witają go niczym zbawiciela, wiwatując i gwiżdżąc. Niall klaszcze radośnie i Liam rumieni się lekko, na co wybuchają śmiechem. Herbatę trzyma przy sobie, każąc im po nią przyjść. W końcu wyszedł po nią na zewnątrz — sam i przed dziewiątą rano.  
Z przyzwyczajenia ustawiają się w małą kolejkę. Widać w tym wszystkie wywiady i konferencje, ale są naprawdę zbyt uroczy z założonymi za plecami rękoma i czapkami naciągniętymi nisko na uszy.  
Harry jest pierwszy.  
— Dzięki, Liam — mówi, biorąc kubek z papierowej tacki i nachyla się, aby musnąć jego usta.  
Jest to dla nich tak zwyczajne; tak łatwe i naturalne, jak przytulenie czy uderzenie w ramię, ale Liam i tak się rumieni. Liam nie potrzebuje dużo, aby się zarumienić.  
— Super, skarbie — mówi Zayn i również całuje Liama, przesuwając dłonią po jego przedramieniu.  
Niemal natychmiast pociąga łyk herbaty, a zmarszczki na jego czole wygładzają się; uśmiecha się do Liama, jakby nie był pewien, czy ma rację i Liam przechyla głowę, jakby mówił: oczywiście, że tak; nie bądź głupi.  
Louis podchodzi do niego i najpierw zabiera napój zanim go całuje.  
— Dziękuję, Liam — mówi, a jego oczy błyszczą.  
Liam znów czerwienieje i Louis śmieje się złośliwie, bo nigdy nie zmęczy się drażnieniem go, co jest czasami nieco zniechęcające. Ale w większości przypadków jedynie zabawne.  
— Dzięki, stary — mówi Niall.  
Jego pocałunek jest nieco powolny, ale to wywodzi się z lenistwa Nialla. Wygląda nieco blado i Liam robi mentalną notkę, aby kazać komuś go zbadać. Nie potrzeba im choroby w środku trasy koncertowej, a Niall jest całkowicie nie do wytrzymania, kiedy choruje.  
Liam podąża za nimi, niczym matka kwoka.  
Louis odwraca się do niego i uśmiecha lekko. Wyciąga dłoń. Liam łapie ją i pozwala się wciągnąć w sam środek. W ten sposób żyją, myśli, kiedy daje się wciągnąć w otwarte ramiona najlepszego przyjaciela; oddychają w ten sposób, czoło przy czole, usta przy ustach.  
Nie znają już nic innego.  
Liam mógłby pewnie znaleźć coś złego w tej całej sytuacji, ale naprawdę, naprawdę nie potrafi.

 

KONIEC


End file.
